Tears
by Air Guardian
Summary: Another mushy fanfic by me! No, this one was not inspired by my freaky lava lamp...it came to me while I was listening to White Reflection. Strange. This is a Noin/Zechs fanfic, so don't come here if you don't like them.


Tears  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing so don't sue me. I'm not making any money out of this...  
unless they actually WANT to pay me...then that'll be strange...  
  
AN: This is a Noin/Zechs fanfic. Please don't read this if you don't like them. This takes place  
after Zechs gets blown up with the Libra. Btw, I didn't do spell check.  
  
~Noin's POV~  
  
I walked down the dark garden of the Victoria base. The full moon was hidden by the   
clouds. Tears slightly slid down my face. I wiped them off and spoke out loud. Maybe in heaven,  
he would hear me. Maybe.  
  
"I never doubted you Zechs. But why did you have to go? Heero said that the Zero system   
told the future. You knew that you were going to die. Hell, you chose to die. Why Zechs? Was it   
for peace? I loved peace back then Zechs, but now, I feel like I'm having a war with myself. I   
know it's for the best, but I don't want to live in a peace-filled world without you."  
  
More tears streamed down my face. I wiped them away as quickly as they came.  
  
"We agreed to grow up together. Remember when we were young? This was our little hide   
out from all those insane teachers. You told me here who you really were. It was here where I   
swore to myself that I would follow you."  
  
Droplets spilled onto the grass.  
  
"I remember that some one said tears are signs of weakness. Maybe I am weak. Is that why   
I want to die? Zechs, I just want to be with you, is that so much to ask for?"  
  
I fell to my knees. My shirt was soaked on top, but I didn't care. I just continued   
talking, as if he was really there.  
  
"They said that I was blessed with this talent. That I should have been top graduate.   
That I would have done better than you. They didn't understand. I felt your pain Zechs. About   
your country. I wanted the best for you. But now...it may sound selfish, but do you feel my pain  
Zechs? Do you? Up above? As an angel? Do angels feel pain?"  
  
My shirt began getting really soaked. The clouds moved away from the moon a little.  
  
"Look at me Zechs. I'm crying my eyes out. Maybe I am weak."  
  
Then, I heard some one behind me. The voice of an angel spoke out to me.  
  
"I hear you Noin. I feel your pain."  
  
My eyes flew wide in amazement.   
  
"Zechs...you're alive..."  
  
He came over and held me. I tried to hide my tears.  
  
"No Noin. Don't hide your tears. Only the weak don't express their emotions."  
  
I felt his arms around me. So it was real. He was alive. I put my arms around him too.   
He pulled me away a little, so that we were face to face.  
  
"Noin, you've been crying really hard. The only time I remember you crying this hard was  
when I went away from the base. Trieze said that you looked horrible for days."  
  
I went flaming red.  
  
He stroked my cheek, whispering soft words.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed. I was flattered. I could never express what I felt for you Noin  
because of the war. I couldn't force you to a certain side just because of my feelings."  
  
I closed my eyes and waited for the last of the tears to drain away.  
  
"I love you Milliardo. I don't care what you do, where you go, I will always love you."  
  
"And I love you too Noin. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you."  
  
We drew together for a sweet kiss. It was tender, yet so deeply passionate. For the first  
time that night, the moon was revealed.  
  
~  
::hears her friends crying:: Uhhh...anyway, I sorta liked it. I mean, it wasn't yoai, thank god.  
Anyway, please review. And don't flame me. ^^;  
  
P.S. I have nothing against Wufei. In fact, he's one of my favorite gundam pilots. And the insane  
teacher thing? Yeah, it was revealed how effective my science teacher's high school life was to  
me. ^^; I never want to go to school in New York...at least, not like what he had to go through.  



End file.
